Talk:Hydroid (Warframe)/@comment-118.137.70.85-20150318115904
Sad to see that most people think Hydroid is useless... I'm not Hydroid player, didn't even have a plan to build it in the future, but I saw something completely fucked up my brain. i joined someone in DS Eris defense mission, turns out he's using Hydroid. Still at wave 1 tho. We played to 5, he selects to keep fighting, and I follow (for bigger reward btw). Only both of us and no other guy ever joined before. 10th wave, he keeps going. 15th, keeps going. 20th, keeps going. 25th keeps going. At 35th, we got hell's chamber and I decided to leave (I want Hell Chamber too, that's my first mod of the kind tho) but he still going for 40th wave, alone. I think, wow this guy sure brave enough. But whatever, I left and checked the end-game result. He took 11% damage while I'm at 89%, and he dealt 71% damage - I'm at 29%. Wow, I'm using Mesa, spamming 4th all the time as I could, but he still deals 71% damage? I must've been modded my Mesa horrificly wrong for defense mission, I think. Or, he modded his Hydroid right... That time, I recall at the time we go from 1st-30th wave. He's just standing at the top of crates/object, occasionaly switch between them. Spamming his 4th and occasionaly his 3rd and 1st skill. Only moving to pickup loots/energy and I never heard him firing his weapon. While I keeps moving and shooting and doing 4th skill as I could, he's just laid back like a boss and didn't bother to pick anything unless it's the last wave of the round or he needs energy... And now, I understand how Hydroid is good for CC. My Mesa, can't kill infested around wave 25-30 with her Peacemaker at 3rd hit. Heck, it starts to NOT one shot kill when it reaches wave 14+. I modded my Mesa with 134% power dmg, sacrificing a lot of power range and duration just for defense mission. And it's still not enough to defeat that Hydroid's damage dealt result. At my calculation, that's probably caused by the fact that my energy efficiency is -20% ish for the sake of that 134% power dmg. So I can only go 4th at around 4-5 full second before I need to stop and keeping enough energy for Shooting Gallery - just in case for self-defense. And that Hydroid? Just sitting around the box and pressing his 1,2, and 4. Soo much easy I see, without the need to rushly moving around and picking up energy or shooting his weapon to increase his overall damage, he just play it real good... like a baws :D While it was on infestation defense btw, things might go differently if he's playing on Grineer/Corpus def mission. But one thing I now learned from the encounter, I'll start looking for Hydroid players for Infestation defense :D Not gonna lying but if I have a warframe that is THAT good for playing Infestation defense, I'll be going to get it quick! Still, I don't "like" Hydroid because of the looks only. Kinda weird... for my taste. But that's only problem why I didn't want Hydroid. If the new frames (Chroma) has the ability to, at least have 2 CC skills, I'll try to get it and find a way how to do it like that Hydroid does :D - Vlad